


the favourite

by EliUndertrance (ope_ope_oppenheimer)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Shota Orochimaru, Shotacon, Teacher-Student Relationship, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ope_ope_oppenheimer/pseuds/EliUndertrance
Summary: sarutobi has difficulties hiding his favouritism.
Relationships: Orochimaru/Sarutobi Hiruzen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	the favourite

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dubious consent, shotacon, unreliable narrator, underage.

He has never said it aloud, but everyone knows, Orochimaru is Sarutobi-sensei's favourite.   
  
Teachers are human too, and despite Hiruzen’s best efforts and his conscience’s voice ever present in his head, he is unable to hide his favouritism for Orochimaru. It is difficult to not love the polite and soft-spoken boy, a genius incandescent, that comes once in a generation. He remembers other teachers telling him how fortunate he was, when they first obtained their assignments, that Orochimaru is to be among his students. A joy to teach, they said, smart and quick as a whip, never a troublemaker. 

Whenever the four of them walk together, Orochimaru is always a shadow by his side while Tsunade and Jiraiya run circles around them. Sometimes, Orochimaru would cling to his sleeve, and he could feel it being tugged as he addresses Jiraiya with a cold and snarky quip that sometimes he  _ must _ admonish for being too harsh but can never bring himself to do so too often. Orochimaru chides them for the things that he can’t too often— as their equal, as their peer. He is Hiruzen’s little assistant, helping to curb Tsunade’s violent outbursts against Jiraiya whenever he steps out of line, preventing Jiraiya from getting into too much trouble. Always the voice of reason, always the grown up.

His heart aches for the boy who needed to grow up too fast in that too-big house in the outskirts of town with closed doors and white tarp covering furniture. The families of Konoha are a mosaic of different cultures and skills, but Orochimaru’s clan is a chipped and forgotten piece. Abandoned, and too inconsequential to be respected like the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, not distinguished enough like the Senju, and too isolated to form deep alliances like the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi. 

Sometimes he would place a gentle hand on Orochimaru's head or on his shoulders as he speaks to other teachers, praises the boy before them, flaunts him like he is his pride; and Orochimaru is always the last one Hiruzen walks home.

During meals Orochimaru would always sit beside him. Whether it be a square or round table, campfire or banquet.

If it’s a square table for four, Jiraiya and Tsunade would sit opposite them, rowdy as usual and exchanging quips. It’s a domestic and familial scene, one where he has taken the position of the Father and Guardian with Orochimaru beside him, and his remaining students taking the role of the quarreling siblings. Slowly, but surely, Orochimaru would migrate all of the carrots in his bowl to Hiruzen’s, saying "You should eat more, sensei, carrots are good for you." 

And then the boy smiles at him, perfectly self-aware, and Hiruzen cannot lecture his student for being a picky eater, and eats the carrots in peace.

Jiraiya and Tsunade would often tease Hiruzen about Orochimaru being his favourite, complain about the unfairness of it all, and call Orochimaru a teacher's pet. But Hiruzen would always chastise them (perhaps a little too defensively), telling them that if they followed Orochimaru's examples, studied harder and be more mature, perhaps he'd dote on them just as much.

But that's not the entire truth, is it?

His hands run over the boy's pale thighs as they sit together at the edge of an onsen, while Jiraiya goes and tries to peek at the women's side. Though he would place choice pieces into his students’ bowls during shared meals, he would always pick up a piece of meat and tell Orochimaru to open his mouth as he fed it to him. He would take a napkin and dab it gently at the edge of Orochimaru’s lips, regardless of if there is a mess or not.

And during nights, he would clamp his hand over Orochimaru's mouth as he whispers how he is such a good boy, his favourite boy, and how he needs to be extra good and quiet, while everyone else is asleep and their hips thrust underneath the futon.

And in the mornings, he'll call Orochimaru over and brush his long hair for him. The boy always has it loose and untied, unlike Tsunade, and it would be a hassle if the dark strands got tangled within branches and leaves. While Tsunade kicks Jiraiya awake from his teenage dreams, they would share a quiet moment together, watching the sun rise. When he’s finished, Orochimaru would turn back to him with slitted golden eyes, rest a hand on his knee and say, “Thank you, sensei.”

And Hiruzen would always take the time to tuck a strand of loose hair behind Orochimaru’s ear. And in that moment, Orochimaru would know.

That he is Sarutobi-sensei’s favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have been obsessed with Orozen and Jiraoro recently because of all the mixed feelings that the sannin have with their teacher. Orochimaru's journey has been a joy to follow for me, but sometimes I wonder if there could be more...bad inside. Kudos and comments give me endorphins. Find me on Twitter @EliUndertrance where I scream about my newest obsession.


End file.
